metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops
}} |genre = Stealth action, collectible card game |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |pregame = Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D |nxtgame = }} Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (officially abbreviated MGS SOP) is a 3D mobile game. It was released for iPhone and Android smartphones on December 6, 2012 with language settings for Japanese. The game involves gameplay and re-enactment from the games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker however, you move your characters and use its items and weapons by the use of trading cards, similar to the Metal Gear Acid series. The trading cards involve characters and enemies from Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. Besides cards relating to the Metal Gear series, there are also cards related to Zone of the Enders, another series of games by Kojima Productions and cross-over cards with other game series such as Cerberus. The game's official website was launched on August 30, 2012.http://www.konami.jp/mgssop/index.html On January 23, 2013, Konami has stated that Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops has reached and surpassed 100,000,000 downloads. To celebrate a new campaign was open to download as well as new card which feature a never before seen new CGI concept art featuring the Metal Gear Solid version of Solid Snake. There are no plans to release an English version of Social Ops. Gameplay The main game is free to download, with a ability to purchase downloadable content. The contents are usually new campaigns or limited edition cards to use during the game. Each campaign usually involves certain missions between either stealth, elimination, or rescue, as well as boss missions. Each campaign and mission awards the player new cards to use. The card various on the ranking the player gets at the end of the mission. Cards are also awarded via co-op and versus game play as well. There are 3 types of card in the game; Airborne, Infantry and Marine. Each card has their own special abilities of attack and defence, certain cards like the Metal Gear Mk.II & III allows players to recover life or ammo and Little Grey which allows players to purchase new cards. Each card also has a set of stars above signifying their rarity. Story Main article: Operation Snake Eater Main article: Peace Walker Incident Promotional images banner-metal-gear-social-ops.jpg Screenshots 4567890-4.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Big-Boss.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Pupa-Battle.jpg A3b6CzDCMAEZ9Sc.jpg e2324bee.jpg ss1.jpg ss2.jpg ss3.jpg ss4.jpg ss5.jpg ss6.jpg ss7.jpg ss9.jpg ss10.jpg ss11.jpg ss12.jpg stepSS2_1.jpg stepSS2_2.jpg stepSS3_1.jpg stepSS3_2.jpg stepSS4_1.jpg stepSS4_2.jpg 004 (1).jpg jdndjrt5rtbvytuy.jpg 7876hjnbvfder4567yhggyu.jpg 545589589fjfhfdhfdh.jpg 011.jpg 5848202ee2931281c6435b4a9b5261ee.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_bde55073.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_e5de6a01.png Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-19-610x813.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-35.jpg photo-5.png photo-3.png Trading cards Super Rare+ 0075fdgf.jpg|EVA. MGSSOP_MGS3_TheBoss_MGSTV.jpg|The Boss. 002 (2).jpg|Raiden. 011mgtocge.jpg|Major Ocelot. 0118976kmp-0'jh.jpg|Old Snake. Super Rare A2u-mrYCAAAIXw0.jpg|Old Snake. 6543.jpg|Raiden. 67687r.jpg|Old Snake. 003 (2).jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 008=-0987nnxxe4.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. A3PAQ1LCcAAHsze.jpg|Naked Snake. A2vYx_iCUAAGMr3.jpg|Major Ocelot. A3EUctxCYAEEbsE.jpg|The Boss. fdhf.jpg|Naked Snake. 001 (2).jpg|EVA. 015 (1).jpg|Raiden. Image1 65ge4.jpg|Raiden. u8787i;aw.jpg|Raiden. 049.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. --0-09089.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Rare+ A3R-SVKCEAA62pB.jpg|The Fury. shagooo.jpg|Shagohod. furry.jpg|The Fury. 031.jpg|The Fear. 0227676dxccv--.jpg|The Pain. 021-0-087878778.jpg|Naked Snake. 02788- 7676nbdt.jpg|The Boss. 029-=-=-9889kjjhgu.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. A3cCgEDCcAEy3mg.jpg|The Sorrow. enddd.jpg|The End. graani.jpg|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. c20130123_metalgsns_005_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_007_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. 019.jpg|Naked Snake. c20130123_metalgsns_006_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. 012.jpg|EVA. sokoluvvv.jpg|Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. 02165vcds55.jpg|Para-Medic. 025878787vvcvcuyyu76754.jpg|EVA. 0196556 ggrr4.jpg|Attack Chopper. 020656 gg8.jpg|Attack Chopper. 021 (1).jpg|Attack Chopper. 0138855gevhvam.jpg|Vamp. 030-098766nkl;lkjh by76.jpg|Old Snake. 032-0987-=-665hg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. okg.jpg|Old Snake. 015.jpg|Old Snake. 016 (2)67bs76df65.jpg|Tank. 017 (1).jpg|Armoured Vehicle. 018 (1).jpg|Armoured Vehicle. 029.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 002 (1)65dfvbaar.jpg|Attack Boat. 001 (1)567fcvxhg.jpg|Attack Boat. 003 (1).jpg|Attack Boat. 024 (1).jpg|Sunny. 01388787nnbnbnbaqc.jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 0318998789hjhjp-0'8756.jpg|Raiden. amanda.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. mgsso02_s.gif|Kazuhira Miller. 025.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. A2u92vBCEAAFGcN.jpg|Naked Snake. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-014.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. sdff.jpg|Strangelove. pwq.jpg|PEACE WALKER. 006887nnb bggtrp0.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. 033-0--00-,m.;;lghfg54.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. 665hhghgds.jpg|Raiden. 011997gnvbvb.jpg|Courtney Collins. rety5465.jpg|Raiden. jhhj66523cv.jpg|Raiden. 035.jpg|Raiden. 88jhggh.jpg|Raptor. bb7jh43.jpg|Vodomjerka. 004ybv8ifg.jpg|Grad. Image17689hfbc.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. Image2 54fg.jpg|Sunny. 022987gbves65 yy654.jpg|Raiden. reg.jpg|Raiden. hggh6776wea4.jpg|Raiden. 00977ggf.jpg|Raiden. 0100098890fhf.jpg|Kevin Washington. 036.jpg|Raiden. Image3.jpg|Raiden. 005 (1).jpg|Naked Snake. snakkke.jpg|Solid Snake. Rare end.jpg|The End. A2u-L9aCAAEcIHf.jpg|Metal Gear REX. A3ETb7_CMAAVpM5.jpg|EVA. 99889.jpg|Raiden. gfhghd.jpg|Naked Snake. millerSOP.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. pazSOP.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. chico.jpg|Chico. huey.jpg|Huey. cecile.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. strangeloveSOP.jpg|Strangelove. galvez.jpg|Ramón Gálvez Mena. coldmanSOP.jpg|Coldman. tatyana.jpg|Tatyana. zeroSOP.jpg|Major Zero. paramedicSOP.jpg|Para-Medic. mgsso03_s.gif|Big Boss. mkii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. pain.jpg|The Pain. fearrrr.jpg|The Fear. tfd5hg.jpg|Old Snake. raiddd.jpg|Raiden. ramd.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. siigggi.jpg|Sigint. bossss.jpg|The Boss. ocelttt.jpg|Major Ocelot. liquidd.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. volginn.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. raaaa.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. chrys.jpg|CHRYSALIS. cocc.jpg|COCOON. pup.jpg|PUPA. zeeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. johnnnyy.jpg|Johnny. c20130123_metalgsns_003_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. hg6556.jpg|Chico. 6767.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. 001 (1).jpg|Naked Snake. 016.jpg|Strangelove. 020.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 675bgfgbr.jpg|Raiden. 027.jpg|PMC Attack Chopper. 028.jpg|Attack Chopper. 029 (1).jpg|Attack Chopper. 030.jpg|Tank. 031 (1).jpg|Armoured Vehicle. 032.jpg|Armoured Vehicle. 018.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 019 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 020 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 013.jpg|Courtney Collins. 034.jpg|LQ-84i. Image1 76fd.jpg|Doktor. Ima654erfds.jpg|Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. Image3 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 001 767hnnfd56viuqa.jpg|Desperado Dwarf Gekko. 002 5665 fggf z.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III 0036776995443333466576565y.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 0056576854567bfbbnjhhtt44t.jpg|Little Grey. 0146765fdfbs.jpg|Vamp. 023.jpg|Naked Snake. 024.jpg|Naked Snake. 025 4456bfbgfp;lkjh.jpg|EVA. 026.jpg|EVA. 028987gfbaz89olkh.jpg|Old Snake. 029-098';/l.lku.jpg|Old Snake. 03056768kjmnbftyui;'#Old Snake. 031=-=-'/.6.jpg|Naked Snake. 032po;l.k,mjy67.jpg|Raiden. 033-098lkjhtiop'.jpg|Raiden. 023 (1).jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. =08977fdfdbbsdf.jpg|Naked Snake. 0077676hgnAAADVV-09m.jpg|Desperado Dwarf Gekko. Uncommon+ A3Jg4B6CIAEXdi9.jpg|GRU Solider (AK-47.) dog.jpg|Great Dane. johnny.jpg|GRU Solider (M37.) mkiii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 776tgf.jpg|GRU Solider (RPG-7.) hhggh.jpg|GRU General. hhg.jpg|CIA Solider (T-Shirt.) Raid Event image2 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 00267676g.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. c20130123_metalgsns_002_cs1w1_290x.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image2.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. image1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Major Ocelot. 00376hgdf.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 0048686hggfb.jpg|"Rare+" Mistral. 022.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. 013 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Laughing Octopus. 015 (1)6789;po.jpg|"Rare+" Raging Raven. 007 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. image1.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. 016 (2).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 005hghg76.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. 014.jpg|"Rare" Mistral. 017.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. 016 (1)9hjmmui.jpg|"Rare" Laughing Octopus. 012-898p';lkjh.jpg|"Rare" Raging Raven. 004 (1)98765y.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. Christmas Collection MGSSOP_Christmas_03_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. MGSSOP_Christmas_01_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. MGSSOP_Christmas_05_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_06_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Mei-Ling. MGSSOP_Christmas_02_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" EVA. MGSSOP_Christmas_04_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Major Ocelot. MGSSOP_Christmas_07_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. Cerberus Jihad Collection image2 (4).jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. a1a90506e86b19a5649e59bdccd03e7f-338x450.png|"Rare+" EVA. 6f1efd886504b09e506fcb085caba91c-336x450.png|"Rare" Raiden. aaff848834753c642dfd56fa28d572aa-337x450.png|"Rare" The Boss. 2373eedd95897cc0c15b1e090444c800-337x450.png|"Rare" Major Ocelot. 7e13a7befe7ca7a234e9ebf204ca2314-335x450.png|"Rare" Old Snake. image1 (2).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. image1 (3).jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. image2 (2).jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image2 (3).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. mgsso10.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. mgsso14.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. mgsso16.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. Dragon Collection 001.jpeg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. Battle Event Image26wfsfb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 011 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. 015-00998fsfbmm;.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 00965vfsd.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. Image1 (6).jpg|"Rare+" Bladewolf. Ima6575ugf.jpg|"Rare+" Monsoon. 016iuknhfgj-=098;l/;',jhmgf.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. 01-=098ghjhkjuo;l.jpg|"Rare+" The Sorrow. 018=-98ukllk;l';dssds.jpg|"Rare+" FROG. Image2 (25d.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. Image1 (4).jpg|"Rare" Bladewolf. Image1 (5).jpg|"Rare" Monsoon. 006-08978jhg.jpg|"Rare" FROG. 007-09lkl;';;lgffg.jpg|"Rare" The Sorrow. 008=-908jkl;';lffg.jpg|"Rare" Vamp. Zone Of The Enders Collection 010890-=hjkl;lk'#jhgf.jpg|"Rare+" JEHUTY. bbvbvl;l';.jpg|"Rare" JEHUTY. Mission Event 016ADFGHJU7677788KMNGGHUF.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 0178765rarescremary6.jpg|"Rare+" Screaming Mantis. 018r5633cryingwolfyuhgfd.jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 7876gfkgfmfkfdfjgirk05.jpg|"Rare" Screaming Mantis. 020666565f8988545454556776889990909-0988776.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. Cherry Blossom Collection 056.jpg|"Super Rare +" EVA. 050.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 054.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. reifh776554.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 040.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. --0-0jhjh.jpg|"Rare+" Major Ocelot. 041.jpg|"Rare+" The Boss. 0909hn.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 042.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. 044.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 051.jpg|"Rare+" Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 052.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. 987654bnbgfswa.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 043.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 019-87543288.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. 0097876.jpg|"Rare" Major Ocelot. 014-0086557.jpg|"Rare" The End. 017-897654334.jpg|"Rare" Major Zero. 012-87558323689.jpg|"Rare" Old Snake. 053.jpg|"Rare" Little John. 016-4577899865.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. 055.jpg|"Rare" Amanda Valenciano Libre. 015-98955544568897.jpg|"Rare" Strangelove. 018-87679954433.jpg|"Rare" Chico. 020-997544578764.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 013-9909098876556.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. Cherry Blossom Collection Raid Event 045.jpg|"Super Rare" Major Ocelot. 048.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 047.jpg|"Rare+" Meryl Silverburgh. 046.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. 049-998766668.jpg|"Rare" Meryl Silverburgh. 050-99765434.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. Promotional merchandise 247612_10151037669275986_35944853_n.jpg|TGS 2012 pamphlets. A3JMQjiCIAIwmi0.jpg|TGS 2012 sticker sheet. A3NwwbSCAAAsDsP.jpg|TGS 2012 promotional tank top. BBXN3jxCYAAnwy9.jpg|''Social Ops/''Metal Gear Rising''-themed Kleenex packages. External links *http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/iPhone/Metal+Gear+Solid%3A+Social+Ops/news.asp?c=44551 *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/30/metal-gear-solid-social-ops-for-smartphones-revealed Notes and references Category:Games